A Change of Schedule
by Sora nii-chan
Summary: [AU] Axel: The boy who flirted with both girls and boys yet was openly gay. Roxas: The boy who was straight yet had a secret liking for boys on the side as well. Namely Axel. Throw in a party and it's drama galore. [Roxas POV][AkuRoku][Soriku][Zemyx]
1. We Interrupt this Program

**Title** – A Change of Schedule

* * *

**Summary** – /AU/ Axel: The boy who flirted with both girls and boys yet was openly gay. Roxas: The boy who was straight yet had a secret liking for boys on the side as well. Namely Axel. Throw in a party and it's drama galore. /Roxas POV/AkuRoku/Soriku/Zemyx/

* * *

**Warnings** – Boy Love, Cursing, _Slight_ Sora Bashing, _Major_ Kairi Bashing, Alcohol Use, Drug References

* * *

**Recommended Song** – Dirty Little Secret by _The All-American Rejects_

* * *

**Disclaimer** – I own Kingdom H—wait, shit, I own nothing. All Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Squeenix.

* * *

"Roxas! _Roxas_! **Wake up!**" 

Instinctively, my hand reached out, swinging around blindly for the intruder. I couldn't see them, of course—my head was still buried in my pillow as I tried to block the noises out. It wasn't working too well, and five seconds later, my alarm also went off.

Since I was usually a heavy sleeper, the music was much too loud, despite the fact that I loved the song. Plus the annoying voice that had woken me up just wouldn't go away.

After lying there through a minute of that torture, I'd had enough. Pushing back a growl, I scrambled from my bed, feet hitting the floor as I rose to my full height.

"**Sora!**" I hissed, staring my brother in the eye.

Well, he didn't have the courtesy to look ashamed, though he offered me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Roxas. Mom said you needed to get up."

I let a groan pass my lips at that, and slammed my hand down on the alarm, effectively shutting it up. While Sora was a morning person, I was definitely _not_. Oh, right. I guess I should back up and explain some.

My name is Roxas. No last name. And the annoying prick who woke me up is my older-by-one-year brother, Sora. I'm sixteen, he's seventeen. Even though we're brothers, we don't share many similarities.

I've got blond hair that many people say resembles a porcupine, the way it spikes up on one side. However, if I'm a porcupine, Sora could be compared to a nuclear explosion, with the mass of chocolate colored spikes he has _all over_ his head. It's amazing no one's lost an eye to them.

Our personalities differ, too; we're near complete opposites. _Sora_ was the guy everyone liked. Not the most popular, not by far, but he was kind, always smiling, always willing to help people. Me; I'm an emo-tart. No, seriously. It's always been that way.

My brother's tons of fun, and I'm just...not. I can be open and joke around with friends, but when it comes to crowds or strangers, I clam right up. And it's hard for me to smile.

However, I'm also far more mature than Sora—and stubborn to boot. I don't take backtalk from anyone, and I've been called "feisty" on more than one occasion. My brother's just an idiot, and I mean that in the nicest way possible.

Looking at it that way, I guess it's weird that I'm the younger brother. I'm even an inch taller than him, not to mention he practically screams out "naïve and young." But, we are family.

Oh, yeah. We've got one main similarity: Our eyes. Mine are a bit brighter, so people say, but Sora and I both have these vivid, crystal blue eyes. And thus, the likeness ends. And now that the introductions are done; back to what I was doing: being pissy.

¤x¤x¤

"Sora, you don't have to listen to _everything_ Yuffie says. She's just the one who adopted us."

My brother bit down on his now-trembling slightly bottom lip.

"It's not like she forced me to..." He whimpered, staring me down with a full shot of "Bambi-eyes."

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. "Sora, you should have learned by now; those eyes don't work with me!"

Instantly, he started laughing. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyways, breakfast is almost done, and she doesn't want to start eating unless you're there, so hurry up!" He patted my head with a grin, causing me to scowl.

"Lemme take a shower and I'll be right down."

The words were barely out of my mouth before he scampered off down the stairs. For a minute, I was severely tempted to spite him and just fall back asleep on the bed, but the scent of breakfast had reached my nose, and it smelled _really_ good.

¤x¤x¤

It didn't take me long to make my way down the hall and get into the shower. As I stood there, letting the water wash over me, I thought about our family, something I'd been doing more and more lately.

¤x¤x¤

Sora and I had been adopted—he at age three, and me at two. Our parents...well, I don't remember. I was too little. They died, I guess. Sora remembers them more, but he doesn't talk about it much. He's completely enamored with Yuffie. She's the one who adopted us.

I guess she took the more logical route. Both of us had vaguely known she wasn't our real mom, but she reassured us immediately she had taken us in to "be there for us."

Call it a grudge, or little boy's revenge, but I didn't take to her lightly right away. Her last name, Kisaragi, I refused to take as my own, even though I don't remember my original. And I, more or less, bullied Sora into not having a last name either.

Yuffie was pretty cool about it; she didn't seem to mind, but when Sora started calling her "mom," she was beyond ecstatic. I think that helped her some later, especially when she told me I could call her mom, too, and I shot her a glare and calmly told her I would never see her as anything more than the person who offered me a home. She would always be "Yuffie" to me. Or "Sora's mom."

Yuffie's nice enough, but I find her kind of...I don't know, crazy? She's always going on about these ninja skills, and usually acts more like a kid than an adult. But, she puts up with me. It's not like I actually give her problems, I'm just not the most—willing person.

¤x¤x¤

Turning the water off, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I caught my reflection in the mirror, and habit caused me to curl my lip slightly. Even though I was taller than Sora, I was also scrawnier.

That shouldn't mean much, right? Well Sora's this really...small guy, in general. He had slight muscles compared to me (read: I had none), but he was still this little shrimp. And I was worse off than he was. In fact, the only person I can think of whose smaller than either of us is Zexion—a friend at our school—but that's beside the point.

¤x¤x¤

I entered my room again and set about getting dressed. Oh, right. Suddenly it hit me that it was the first day of the year. First day of _senior_ year. I guess that was one bonus to being smart—I'd skipped fifth grade, moving straight on to middle school with Sora. But back to my clothes.

I'd always been a quick dresser compared to Sora, who usually took his sweet time, though personally I thought his spiky hair just tended to get in the way. My pants were jet black in color; loose fitting, but not to the point where they sagged over my ass—I wore a simple belt to compensate. And over my chest went the long sleeved black shirt, with a hood attacked to the back of it. On each wrist I wore a wristband—both white, but one of them; the left; had a small embroidery of a key in its corner.

Did I mention black is my favorite color? Don't give me that shit about "black's not a color." I'm damn well wearing it either way. I pulled on a pair of plain, low cut white socks and made my way downstairs, sitting myself in the kitchen and glancing over at Sora, who was sitting on the couch and staring mindlessly at the television set.

¤x¤x¤

Yuffie was still finishing up the food; she sang out a "Morning Sora; morning Roxas!" I replied with a grunt; and Sora vaguely responded. Bored, I began tugging on my wristbands—a bad habit I'd developed over the summer, when I'd first gotten them.

¤x¤x¤

Ten minutes literally passed at a snails pace, and I wondered if Sora and I would be late for school—no sooner had the thought crossed my mind then did Yuffie set down breakfast, resulting in Sora magically appearing at the table. Without really meaning to, I looked over at Sora's attire while picking half-heartedly at my food.

My brother had always been much more babyish than I, and his clothing fully reflected that. He wore a red jumpsuit with a zipper that ran all the way down to his crotch, a blue belt wrapped loosely around his waist, and a too small blue and white vest, along with white, fingerless gloves. And his ever so famous crown charm was hanging around his neck. The charm around _my_ neck was a four point star.

But anyways, how that looked worked for Sora—I don't actually know. But apparently, it did. He, after all, got far more attention then I did. Then again, I didn't really _like_ attention. My brother inhaled his meal so fast, I almost felt sick watching him; he handed it to his mom with a huge grin, while I just pushed my plate forward, appetite long gone.

¤x¤x¤

Leaving the table, I went to the door and put on my shoes. They were checkered black and white in the front, but slowly faded into a pure white as the shoe continued. I glanced over at Sora's huge yellow clown shoes and inwardly cringed.

"I'm going now." I called calmly over my shoulder, almost smiling as I heard Sora scrambling to get up from the table. Remember; _almost_. I swung my messenger bag over my shoulder and swung the front door open, patiently waiting for my brother to come flying around the corner.

Which, in five seconds, he did. His dark red backpack was loosely thrown over one shoulder and his limbs were flailing about in every direction as he practically pitched out the front door, barely managing to catch himself on the frame.

"Bye mom!" He shouted, earning a light "yeah" from me, and Yuffie just screamed at us to get our asses going so we wouldn't be late.

¤x¤x¤

And so began...the long, tedious walk to school. Oh, what joy it brought. I was pretty much dead silent, and Sora just chattered my ear off. Most would worry about going deaf, but I had nothing to fear.

First off, I'd grown up with Sora. I was _very_ used to his incessant talking. Second, I'd memorized our morning—not to mention any other—schedule, to a T.

So, in five...four...three...two...

"Sora!"

Yes! Saved from having to respond to any conversation by the appearance of my savior. My brother simply blinked in surprise and turned around to see whoever was calling his name, only for his grin to grow bigger than it already was.

Truthfully, I was worried that his jaw would break soon, what with how often he smiled.

But, back to the situation at hand. I just stood there, **still** silent, just watching Sora run toward my rescuer and capture them in a huge hug.

"Riku!" he exclaimed happily.

Now, one thing I would never get over about Riku—his silver hair and brilliant aquamarine eyes. He could have been a model; no joke. He was paler and taller than both Sora and I, and twice as popular as my brother. Not to mention, he was also my best friend.

Riku smirked in a confident manner and patted Sora's head, his features softening some as he looked at my older brother. But then he directed his gaze toward me, and a gleam entered his eye.

"Hey porcupine."

I scowled, of course. Had I forgot to mention Riku was a fucking cocky bastard? He'd been the one to make up that lovely nickname. It makes no sense, right, that someone like me would be friends with someone so conceited?

Well, he was a special case, I guess. Not to mention; being Sora's boyfriend helped him out a ton. Oh, right, there is one other similarity between Sora and I. We both like boys.

Now, _don't_ take that the wrong way. Yeah, Sora's fully and completely gay, with no love for girls on the side. But me, I love boys and girls. I'm bisexual...but that's created a lot of side complications, especially since no one knows the truth. Everyone thinks I'm completely straight.

So...yeah. Not very interesting, but it makes for good drama sometimes, I suppose. Riku's completely gay, too—but I admit I wasn't sure of his sexuality when I first met him.

¤x¤x¤

While most of us around here grew up together, Riku didn't move here until his first year of middle school.

He's one year older than I am. The same age as Sora. His family had moved to the Islands from Hollow Bastion; something about business. I didn't really pay much attention at first. I caught onto the fact that he had three older brothers and his mom had died giving birth to him, while their dad was completely loaded.

It was something like that, anyways. But the _main_ thing that caught my eye about Riku was this: He was a man-whore. When he'd first shown up at Destiny Islands Middle School, he'd begun flirting with everything that had a pulse and looked good.

Which meant two certain people had gotten a lot of attention. One, of course, was Sora. The other was—oh. Think of the devil, and she will come.

"Sora! Riku!"

Yes, my name _was_ purposefully left out of that. Riku hadn't called my name right off the bat either, but I actually **like** Riku. So that's a different case entirely.

All three of us—Sora, Riku, and I, stopped walking and turned toward the voice, though really, two out of three of us were less than happy for the intrusion; but it happened every morning.

Running up to us was the one person I could honestly accuse of haunting my nightmares—and I didn't want her there, either; a too short pink skirt and top, dull red hair, and boring violet-blue eyes.

She was _too_ skinny; reminded me of one of those...stick-people drawings. Where the head is perched on a rail and the arms and legs stick out pathetically. Except _her_ hands and feet seemed abnormally large in comparison.

I didn't think she was pretty at all, though a lot of other guys seemed to think so. She could have been prettier if I didn't know her personality.

"Hey, Kairi."

That was Riku—and I know I wasn't imagining the distaste I heard in his voice.

But Sora...poor, oblivious Sora. He just smiled and hugged her, leaving Riku and I to turn around and pretend to gag so neither saw us.

Kairi was, in short, a bitch. And a whore. But that was putting it lightly. Unfortunately, she'd grown up on the Islands with Sora and I, so it was next to impossible to get rid of her.

¤x¤x¤

Unwillingly, I admit, Kairi hadn't _always_ been like she was. For a long time, it seemed like she'd had a thing for Sora. And while my brother had apparently reciprocated her feelings, they'd never actually gotten together.

All that was destroyed when Riku came in. Like I said before, "man-whore." He's grown out of the tendency now—Kairi grew into it, I guess.

In short, the day Riku arrived was my own personal hell-on-earth. The guy instantly went to Kairi and proceeded to, well, flirt his ass off with her. The bitch, of course, had instantly cast Sora away to go after Riku. I guess she was just a sucker for a pretty face.

But, either way, seeing Riku and Kairi flirt was just...sickening. Sora didn't really understand what was going on—he still doesn't get what occurred to this _day_. But that's what happens when your brother gets the athletic talent and the emotions, leaving you with the smarts and a stick up your ass.

It was kind of funny, actually. If Sora hadn't been late to school that day, things probably would have turned out differently. Whether for better or worse, I don't know, so I'll be content with what happened.

Riku, in the middle of wooing Kairi, got a nice, pleasant jolt of reality upon seeing Sora burst through the doors, papers flying up everywhere due to the force of wind blowing through.

In a way, that was almost poetic, but funnier and better to have seen when it occurred. I remember glancing at Sora for a split-second before looking over at Riku, whose face had turned an almost lovely shade of red.

But that was back when I hated Riku. I hated him for doting upon Kairi, I officially named Kairi the destroyer of worlds—well, my world, and Sora was just...Sora.

It took an entire _year_, but slowly, Riku started drifting away from Kairi, and getting closer to Sora. And that was when I knew: the pretty boy didn't even have an interest in girls.

And as Sora began spending more and more time with Riku, the hatred in my heart slowly began melting away.

That isn't to say I ever fully forgave Riku. To this day, a part of me still hates him for the whole Kairi incident. Hell, I don't think he's forgiven himself, either.

But I still get a small laugh every time I remember what happened the first day Riku didn't even greet Kairi. He went straight over to my brother, and I got mad. Because, like everyone tells me, I'm just a _little bit overprotective_ of Sora.

Thus, I kicked Riku between the legs. He went down, and I specifically remember shouting "Stay the fuck away from my brother you whore!" Hey, he **had** been standing too close to Sora. That had been the beginning of our second year of middle school.

But, like I technically forgave him for screwing up, he forgave me for bruising his ego. About halfway through the year, Riku and Sora got together. Since Kairi was just _there_, Riku and I had learned to get along. We became best friends because of Sora, so I guess we should thank him.

¤x¤x¤

Not every story has a happy ending. My brother got a boyfriend...and I got an earful. Remember those complications I mentioned, about me being bisexual? This was where the problem started.

Sora, of course, didn't want to hide Riku from Yuffie—only neither of us knew if she would accept having a homosexual "son." We could only cross our fingers and pray someone wouldn't die.

They got lucky. Riku instantly charmed his way into Yuffie's heart, and Sora's just so adorable you can't help but support any decision he makes. So, my brother was allowed to be gay and happy.

_I_ wasn't so lucky. Later that night, when Sora walked Riku home, Yuffie took great means to pin me against the wall and threaten me. It was in a loving way—I think. She assured me that she wanted grandchildren, and since Sora obviously wouldn't be giving them to her, I'd better step up to the plate one day.

Now, I guess, since I'm bi, that shouldn't have been a problem. I could still have gotten a girlfriend, gotten married to her one day, and provided Yuffie with grandchildren. Except she saw to that, too. I was _not_ allowed to be bisexual; that meant I could very well end up with a boy one day, and Yuffie wasn't willing to take that chance.

But I, of course, found a flaw in her plan. You see, I was eleven when that event took place.

...I already liked a boy.

Shocker, Roxas likes another boy, right? Not really. See, Yuffie's idea might have worked, if she'd informed me of all this years before. The crush had only started the year I entered middle school.

Like I said; there was a _reason_ I haven't told anyone I'm bisexual. But that's getting just a bit off track, isn't it?

¤x¤x¤

We continued walking; the minutes dragging on. It usually took a little less than an hour to get to school, but nothing was really _interesting_ until the last twenty minutes.

And they were approaching quickly; thankfully. Kairi walked in front of all of us, leading us on—in her head. Sora and Riku trailed along a distance behind her holding hands, and me, I followed behind all of them. Which made it fairly easy to notice the looks of jealousy Kairi continued casting my brother and his boyfriend.

I'll admit I always get a laugh out of that. It was just one bonus to the entire situation.

Almost impatiently, I was counting down the time. See, we really _did_ have a schedule when walking. Riku would appear first, followed by Kairi, and lastly...

"Yo, Roxas!"

Abruptly, I turned, out of habit. Probably because it was one of the only times I ever heard my name come _first_, if at all. But while this should have thrilled me to no end, the result always left me feeling cold and empty inside.

"Hey," I said shortly, feet still carrying me forward even as I kept looking over my shoulder.

I guess you could call him the harbinger of the **rest** of my problems. Riku had started it, and _this_ guy wasn't going to let it end for a long time to come—too bad he didn't even know it. Or, with my luck, he did, and just wanted to torture me.

I turned my head forward as I heard a deep laugh somewhere above my head, and an arm slung itself over my shoulder.

I didn't miss a beat as I shrugged it off.

"Knock it off, Axel," I murmured, glancing up at the one who could easily be called my best friend, next to Riku.

As always, the shock of red hair greeted me first. Not dull red like Kairi's. **Bright** red. Hair as flaming as his sexuality. And _that_ is pretty damn flaming.

Secretly, Axel's hair reminds me of a red Sonic the Hedgehog, the way it's so spiky yet almost swished back.

The next thing; like always, were the bright green—or were they blue? I never could quite tell—cat eyes that stared out at me, fire and affection burning in them. And, as always, I managed to convince myself the look was not meant for me.

Axel gave _everyone_ that look. He was, of course, the most popular guy in school. Riku came in second. Naturally.

But since the three of us—Sora, Riku, and I, could be considered **friends** of "the great and powerful" Axel, none of us were offended that it wasn't really the truth.

Sure, we walked to school with him every day, but that was about the only time we ever got to hang out. And that was good enough for all of us, I suppose. Not for Kairi, but she doesn't count.

Axel _was_ openly gay, but he flirted with everyone, whether he was going to take them out on a date or not. Unfortunately, he also flirted with Kairi—but as a joke. Just a joke. Nothing more.

Sadly, when Kairi would return his flirting, it was obvious she **wasn't** joking, even though he didn't like girls. Sora never noticed Kairi flirting with guys. How, I don't know, but Riku and I want to keep it that way.

I looked away from Axel, not missing the small frown on his face as he called out a greeting to everyone else.

Riku and Sora responded, but they were too caught up in staring at each other to really notice him. Well, of course, Axel...being Axel, he wouldn't stand for that.

The pyromaniac strode up to Sora, leaning down and taking hold of my brother's chin, forcing him to stare up into emerald eyes. Axel loved playing with fire, figuratively and literally.

"So, Sora, when are you gonna ditch your boyfriend for me, huh?"

Riku rolled his eyes and let out a groan, while Sora just blushed like mad. "U-Um, Aaaaxel, you know I'd never leave R-Riku!" Inwardly, I rolled my eyes too. The guy just loved messing with my brother.

Walking forward, I pushed Axel back away from Sora. "There are some limits to who you can flirt with, Axel." I reminded him, even though we all knew he'd been joking.

Not even pausing in his stride, Axel once more wrapped him arm around my shoulder. "Oh, well you don't have a boyfriend, Roxas. Want one?"

Instantly, I shoved him away. "You know I'm straight. I have a girlfriend."

Bet you weren't expecting that, right? Well, it's true. I do have a girlfriend. But more about her later.

It was then that Kairi flounced over—right on cue. And I took this as an excuse to walk faster, away from them.

I didn't want to watch what would happen. It was the same thing every morning.

"Well hey there cutie. How's your morning been?"

Kairi, of course, giggled and responded with some jumbled statement I didn't bother to listen to.

I could handle Axel hitting on everything that moved. I could even handle him messing with Kairi. He was like Riku had been, in that aspect, but the fire-starter was far from a whore.

What I _couldn't_ handle was Kairi. You know why? Because Axel and Kairi are **cousins**. Like I said, Axel flirting with Kairi; that was a joke. Kairi flirting with Axel? That wasn't.

That's how much of a whore Kairi is. She wants in Axel's pants, and they're _cousins_. I'm too disgusted to even throw up.

And, following the schedule, like I always did, I found myself passing by Riku and Sora, leaving Kairi and Axel in the back of the line while I ended up in front of everyone else. Only ten more minutes to get to school.

¤x¤x¤

The first few minutes when Axel showed up were fine. I didn't mind him. But after ten more minutes, Kairi would be hounding him, and it wasn't...fun anymore.

¤x¤x¤

Axel and I had grown up together. Back then, popularity didn't matter, and we were best friends. He told me he'd gotten held back in pre-school. I'm not sure how. Maybe he failed nap time.

Either way, he was eighteen—older than any of us, but a senior in high school. Just like most of us were.

For a long time, Axel _had_ been a grade ahead of me. Once, he asked me if I'd like for him to get held back so we could be in the same year. I vehemently denied him from doing so.

Aside from the fact that I'm far from an idiot, you could say that was what inspired me to skip a grade ahead.

This was, of course, to Axel and Sora's delight. At least, Axel had been excited at one point. Having missed fifth grade, I guess I learned too late that that's the grade where people get divided between "popular" and "not popular."

Sora and Axel were popular. No one knew what I was. I guess...that was around when I started seeing Axel differently. The way he spoke, his body language; everything. But hey, I was ten.

At that point, I hadn't known much about "gay," "bisexual," or "straight." However, I did still like girls at that point. Only, I liked Axel, too.

The bomb drops! Yeah, Axel is the guy I liked. And still like. And yeah, I still have a girlfriend. So why don't I return the attention Axel so lavishly piles on me? A lot of different reasons, fact that he flirts with everyone aside. Yuffie, too. She's a problem.

I wasn't really around for Axel's sudden popularity boost. I'd been a grade behind at that point, and he'd never mentioned it.

So it hurt twice as much when I was all but pushed aside in middle school. Why did I start liking him after that? I don't know. If I could go back and change it, I still don't think I would.

Don't think that Axel fully ignored me. He did still talk to me; just not as much. Not as often. Whether he wanted to or not, I don't know. But whenever I'd approach him, or vice versa, a crowd would all but carry him away.

And even though I saw Axel in a "new light," I never told him. Shortly after we'd drifted apart and I technically became best friends with Riku, Axel had made a shocking announcement.

We'd been eating lunch in the cafeteria—Sora, Riku, Kairi and I—when the pyromaniac, on the other side of the lunchroom, got up on one of the tables. This of course, got everyone's attention.

And then it came. He stood there, looking proud, and then randomly shouted, "**I'm gay!**"

Needless to say, this shocked everyone. But in the end, it only served to gain him more popularity.

In a way, I was jealous. Before all of this, before popularity meant anything, I'd been one of the few Axel talked to. Out of our small group of friends, he dedicated the most attention to me. Yet, as we grew older, that attention began spreading to others.

He'd been one of the only people I could open up to. So when he was all but gone, I didn't bother trying anymore. I'd always been quiet, so no one could really tell the difference anyways. I told Riku a lot of things, but it wasn't the same.

¤x¤x¤

I ripped myself out of my musings, only to realize I was standing in front of our high school. Sighing, I tugged on my wristbands again, and a cast a glance over my shoulder. As usual, I was a ways ahead of the others. But they'd catch up.

We all lived on Destiny Islands. But it's fairly small. You could walk from one end to the other in maybe...three hours, tops.

The school we attended, Oblivion High School, also had kids from other nearby cities and towns pouring into it. So instead of only having the Island kids, Oblivion swarmed with people from Traverse Town, Twilight Town, and Hollow Bastion.

It made the school somewhat crowded, but a lot of people liked the setup. It meant, from the instant you stepped through the door freshman year, you could have a fresh start with ¾ of the crowds. I hadn't bothered trying to be popular, but Riku, Sora, and Axel's popularity had just increased. Of course.

¤x¤x¤

I stepped through the double doors, finding myself in the hallway. We had about five minutes to get to class—which meant getting my ass moving. But, all according to schedule, Axel popped up next to me.

He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned down—he was far taller than both Sora and I; then again, we were rather short—placing his lips against my ear. "Don't worry; you're still my number one, Roxy. Got it memorized?"

While I'd just shove him away outside of school, in the hallways was a different case entirely. I couldn't deny that his breath on my ear felt nice; but I always suppressed the urge to shiver.

I shoved my elbow back, catching him in the gut and causing him to catch his breath as some of the wind was knocked out of him, but I wouldn't let him go with just that. While he was recovering, I turned around and kicked him in the shin before walking away.

¤x¤x¤

I guess it's not a very nice thing to do to the boy I like. But incidents like that happened with Axel more than half the time. Whether or not he actually _liked_ me was not in my knowledge. I doubt he did. But still, it's fairly hard to pretend you don't like boys when the one you—again, the one you _like_—won't leave you alone.

¤x¤x¤

Making my way to class, I was through the door and in my seat seconds before the bell rang. Sora and Riku had all their classes together—it was amazing what Riku could convince teachers to do—but I only had lunch with them. Several others I knew were faces that showed up randomly throughout the day. But we all had lunch together.

¤x¤x¤

Class officially started...and I proceeded to pay absolutely no attention. I was smart, and I knew what was going on, so it didn't matter much. The day pretty much whirled by until noon came around.

¤x¤x¤

Heading into the cafeteria, I blew off the food they had, sitting down at a table near the back next to Riku. He took great pains to sit at our table, and part of him had my pity. Of course, it showed me exactly why I didn't want to be popular.

Sora showed up next, sitting across from Riku. Even though people liked him, girls didn't chase him down and attempt to drag away and rape him like they did his boyfriend. Riku had never brought that up, _ever_. But it had happened.

I did save him from getting raped, though.

My brother handed me a simple brown bag—and I practically dove into it. Yuffie always provided us with a bagged lunch, because cafeteria food literally made me sick, and I was cheap and told Sora not to spend money at school.

Demyx and Zexion were the next to join us; Demyx across from me and Zexion next to him. They shared a meal. The two were best friends, and Demyx was poor, while Zexion was richer than Riku, even. Both lived in Hollow Bastion, so the only time I saw them was at school.

Demyx was a blond-it's-actually-light-brown haired chatterbox musician who played the sitar. Zexion was a slate-hair-colored-it's-not-emo-hair-but-it-still-covers-one-eye quiet intellect. And yes, he and I got along famously. Both of us were smart...and both of us didn't talk. Not to each other, or anyone else.

Next to approach us was Kairi. Excuse me while I hurl up what little of my lunch I've eaten. Thankfully, she didn't sit next to me. However, our next arrival caused me to stand up.

She was petite, but not in that disgusting "Kairi way." Her light blonde hair and cerulean eyes showed how sweet she really was. In fact, I even forgave the short white dress she was wearing—it was longer than Kairi's outfit anyways.

I took her hand, pulling her close to me. As I wrapped my arm around her waist, I smiled lightly at her. "Hey, Naminé," I murmured, kissing her cheek.

Yeah, Naminé was my girlfriend. She smiled in return and both of us sat down, my arm now around her shoulders.

¤x¤x¤

Don't get me wrong. I do love Naminé. But not..._that way_. She does love me though. She lived in Twilight Town, but circumstances had required her to start attending our middle school in eighth grade.

Naminé was also a very shy girl. Somehow, she'd managed to befriend me, and over the summer, she admitted to me that she liked me. Even though Naminé was my best girl-who-was-a-friend, I just didn't like her that way.

So I told her. Gently, of course. And, true to her sweet nature, she was okay with it. Oh, right. One person does know I'm bisexual. Naminé.

I'd felt bad about rejecting her, so I'd generously explained my situation to her. She knows I like Axel, she knows about Yuffie—she knows **everything**. She keeps it a secret, for me.

And in thanks, by the time freshman year rolled around, I introduced Naminé as my girlfriend. Everyone fell for it, obviously. We do play the parts pretty well, if I say so myself.

¤x¤x¤

Lunch was always a fairly slow event. I offered Naminé some of my food; Riku and Sora were staring at each other while Kairi attempted to interrupt; and Demyx and Zexion continued glancing at each other. For the record, those two liked each other.

Not that they _knew_, of course. Demyx had been in love with Zexion for as long as I'd known him, and sometime during sophomore year, the latter had realized his feelings for his best friend.

Now...if someone would just make a move...

¤x¤x¤

I was distracted from my thoughts by the bell ringing. Oh, Lunch was over. I got up, tossed the rest of my food in the trash, kissed Naminé on the cheek again, and made my way to class.

¤x¤x¤

I honestly felt bad for my "girlfriend." She was stuck with the misfortune of being Kairi's half-sister, though the two didn't live together. She was also Demyx' younger sister, but he'd been kicked out of the house a few years back.

So now, her brother lived with Zexion, even though the two weren't actually dating. And she lived with her mother in Twilight Town, while I was stuck with the tragedy of having Kairi nearby.

Next you're expecting me to say Zexion's related to Riku, right? Well, everyone else seems to be interconnected in some way, but that wasn't the case. Zexion was an only child, and Riku's brothers had already graduated.

I'm sure you have a headache now, right? I'll lay the cards flat on the table.

Naminé and Demyx are brother and sister. Kairi is their half-sister. Kairi is also Axel's cousin; Demyx and Naminé are _also_ cousins of Axel, and Sora and I are brothers. Those are all the family relations anyone has to each other.

Yeah, my life sucked. It's like one big cliché soap opera. And I _hate_ those things. But really, my life isn't **too** bad. Even though I swear I'm not exaggerating about any of it.

¤x¤x¤

I arrived in class and put my head on the desk. Science was probably my easiest class, so Professor Vexen paid me no mind. He knew I'd get everything right even if I didn't focus.

¤x¤x¤

When the bell finally rang to let school out, I was one of the first one's out the door.

I bolted down the steps, narrowly avoiding crashing into Axel. But before he had time to register the fact that I was even there, I was gone, headed for home.

Sora normally went to Riku's house after school. While I wasn't particularly strong or sporty, I tended to run the entire way home.

And that is where I found myself forty minutes later, exhausted and out of breath, as usual. I collapsed onto my bed—Sora wouldn't be back for hours and Yuffie was at work, so I just pulled out my homework and started working.

¤x¤x¤

By the time Sora came home, my work was done, and I was fast asleep.

¤x¤x¤

When I woke the next morning, the exact same thing happened—with one difference. I took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast, and began walking to school. Riku caught up, and then Kairi, but before Axel showed up, the bitch dropped some unpleasant news.

"I'm having a party!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** Bam! It's finished! First chapter anyways. This is kind of like a cliff-hanger/half-way point. And this is my first story technically, too. Anyways, I decided to post this chapter up, see the type of feedback I would get. I was _considering_ posting it on AkuRoku day, but hell, I decided now, obviously. Er, I'm pretty much a review whore. If you decide you like this and want to favorite it, _please_ review, because it's really just...well, nice of a person to do. If you hated it, review too! I don't mind. The next chapter will be posted up on AkuRoku day more than likely, regardless of feedback, but I'd like reviews nonetheless. Thank you for reading! 


	2. The Playing Field

**Title** – A Change of Schedule

* * *

**Summary** – Axel: The boy who flirted with both girls and boys yet was openly gay. Roxas: The boy who pretended to be fully straight yet had a liking for boys on the side as well.**

* * *

**

**Warnings** – Boy Love, Cursing, _Slight_ Sora Bashing, _Slight_ Kairi Bashing, Alcohol Use, Drug References,_ Slight_ Lime

**

* * *

Recommended Song** – Calling You by _Blue October_**

* * *

Disclaimer** – I own Kingdom H—wait, shit, I own nothing. All Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Squeenix.

* * *

"I'm having a party!"

¤x¤x¤

Those were probably four of the most hated words in the English language—for me, anyway. But Sora cheered, and even Riku looked intrigued.

"Why?"

Kairi giggled. "Because my parents are out of town, and Reno's babysitting me!"

Ah, that explained a lot. Reno was Kairi's older brother. He'd left Destiny Islands a few years back after graduating, to attend another school—Neverwas University, a few towns over. So when "Reno" and "party" were mentioned in the same sentence, _he_ was the one throwing the party.

After all, he's not the most responsible guy.

Sora agreed to go instantly, which mean Riku was technically being forced into attending, and me...well, I was hoping I'd be forgotten, but sure enough, Sora turned to me and said...

"Roxas can come too, of course!"

Oh, Sora...sweet, innocent Sora. Remind me to take a sledgehammer to your head while you're asleep.

Kairi couldn't refuse that, of course, since Sora wasn't planning on going to unless I attended. And I wasn't allowed to refuse by that point.

So, as we walked along, I began bemoaning my fate. When Axel showed up, putting his arm over my shoulder like always, I was too caught up in moping to even shove him off.

I would have noticed him eventually, but Kairi trotted over twice as quickly, intent on delivering the news about the party to Axel. And that resulted in a heated conversation about it the rest of the journey to school.

¤x¤x¤

Shaking off my mock depression, I arrived at school earlier than everyone else, as usual. Normally, Axel would come bursting in next, but the party was _such_ an interesting topic, he was running behind.

In case it wasn't obvious, I despise, loathe, detest, scorn, despise, and all around just fucking **hate** parties. First off, they're too crowded. Second, Axel always shows up at them. Thirdly, I'm too anti-social for them; and fourth and last of all, I can't hold my liquor well.

It was only once before; in freshman year. But the memories are blurry, so it's clear I'm not made for drinking. Luckily, Riku and I had kept Sora away from it. I don't want to know what he'd have been like when drunk.

¤x¤x¤

By the end of the day, _everyone_ was buzzing about the party, and I wanted to drive a nail through my skull.

It was being held later that night; so Riku—damn him—refused to let me go home to finish up my homework. Instead, he dragged me to his house, Sora in tow.

"It's Friday!" he told me. "You have the whole weekend to do your stupid homework."

Those words were met with a glare, but I wasn't granted freedom. Sora was just having the time of his life, but Riku was determined to dress me up and make me look "good" for the party.

"**I. Don't. Want. To!**" I complained for what had to be the thirtieth time. But my brother simply laughed while his boyfriend ignored me. I hate them both right now.

For two hours, I stood there, playing "Barbie-dress-up-doll" with my best friend.

"Axel's gonna be there. Don't you wanna look good for him?" Riku was just teasing, of course, but I threw a pillow at his head for it anyways, along with a harsh retort.

"Okay, for Naminé, then."

I chose not to respond. Honestly, I thought Riku suspected I was bisexual. However, he'd had yet to say anything.

¤x¤x¤

When the two hours were up, I was let go. Riku had tortured me within an inch of my life. He'd mussed my hair, though it was still spiky, and something else—I didn't want to know what, that enhanced my eyes, I guess. The better half of one hour had been spent finding me clothes.

But, according to him, my new look **worked**.

"You look fucking molestable."

This time, a clock met his head instead of a pillow.

¤x¤x¤

The three of us arrived at the party about thirty minutes later—and instantly I started searching for a nice corner to sit in. I found one, but before I could move toward it, I had to stop.

Why? Because my _bestest friend in the whole wide world_ had my arm in a fucking **iron grip**.

I settled for scowling at him, and he just grinned cockily in response.

"You're a dick." I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't figure out whether I was happy or pissed that he didn't hear me.

I didn't actually know why I was at the party at that point. I'd called Naminé to reassure myself that she'd be there, but apparently family business had come up, and she couldn't make it. She told me to say hello to Demyx for her, if I saw him.

So I was at Kairi's house for _nothing_! Sora and Riku were definitely not worth it; I still hated them at that point.

Now, as you may have figured out, I'm not a very expressive guy. A small smile is about all a person will get when I'm happy; a quiet laugh when I'm amused—I'll admit, I'm pretty open when it comes to anger though. Affection isn't really in my list. It's hard enough to show it to Naminé. But I was showing plenty of anger tonight.

¤x¤x¤

Twenty minutes later, Riku still hadn't let go of my arm, and I was pretty sure I'd lost the feeling in it. It was like this dull stump; I had no use for it. At that point, I was considering biting it off just to get away. I'd find ways to compensate the loss.

Reno, the host, came strolling in around that point. Unlike Kairi, I actually _liked_ her brother. Or maybe it was his uncanny resemblance to Axel. Both had the same bright red hair, though Reno's was long and pulled back into a ponytail.

But even though I liked all of Kairi's relatives, she wasn't saved from my wrath. Were it not for Sora, I'd have...I dunno. Run her over with a truck, or something, by now. The sad part was, my brother wasn't even conscious of his life-saving actions.

I barely recognized anyone there. I did, however, notice Demyx attracting a large crowd of attention as he played his sitar—I'll grudgingly admit he can—with Zexion watching him in the background; Sora and Riku were still with me; Reno was off being social; Axel was at the bar—Axel?!

I turned my head out of shock, not even realizing my actions at that point. He wasn't drinking anything—just sitting there. Vaguely, I realized Kairi was near him.

"I'm thirsty."

No I wasn't. But it was a good excuse, and Riku hesitantly let me go. I made a beeline for the bar, sitting a few chairs away from Axel and his whore of a cousin. Like I knew there would be, alcohol was all over the place. The bartender leaned over and asked me if I'd like a drink, but I shook my head. There was no fucking way I'd touch any liquor.

To my chagrin, but also pleasure, the two redheads did not notice me. In fact, Axel was just staring off into the distance while Kairi ranted on about something he apparently didn't care about. I didn't know what it was, because I didn't care either.

A few minutes later, Riku wandered over.

"Game time."

I let out a groan. Game time was my _least_ favorite time at a party, but it tended to be the biggest event. Unwillingly, I began wandering around.

After awhile, I came across a poker table. Why it was there, I didn't know, until I noticed the dealer.

Luxord was a friend of Reno's at the University. He was a master at cards; undefeatable. The last time I'd seen him was freshman year, and I went home with empty pockets that night—but he let me keep my pants, at least.

He noticed me and grinned, gesturing to the table like he wanted me to join, but I just nodded to him and walked away. I didn't want to lose again.

¤x¤x¤

I found myself lost in the biggest crowd in the room, and slowly I pushed my way forward—my height caused people not to notice me, which had both benefits and problems.

Eventually I made my way out of the mess, only to get dragged forward by a much taller, not to mention stronger, guy. Inwardly, I whined.

"What do you want, Xigbar?"

I didn't actually know how old Xigbar was, but he attended Neverwas, too. He had black hair streaked with gray, an eye patch over his right eye, and a deep scar on his face. He had a rugged look, but he talked like a surfer. I didn't have any problems with him.

"Dude, Seven Minutes in Heaven. You're up!"

Wow, I suddenly had a problem with him.

My shock barely had time to sink in before he threw me in the closet and slammed the door, locking it securely behind me. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see who I was in the closet with at first, but as I fumbled for the light, I couldn't help but stare in shock.

"I'm locked in a closet with you?!"

Staring right back at me with a smirk planted on his face, was Riku.

"Yep. Seven minutes." Slowly, he reached up and mussed my hair, and I swatted his hand away. "You know, Roxas, you do look an _awful_ lot like Sora...maybe I could pretend..."

Instantly, I took him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, glaring. "You even try to touch me and I'll castrate you and rename you 'Eunuch,' okay?"

Needless to say, that stopped him right in his tracks.

¤x¤x¤

Seven minutes later, Xigbar opened the door, and I marched straight out, dragging Riku behind me. Sora almost instantly caught up with us, a worried look on his face. "What happened?"

I muttered about the game and Xigbar, and my brother only proceeded to look more panicked.

"We didn't _do_ anything!" I growled indignantly.

Sora just laughed nervously. "No, I know that. It's just Riku's kind of drunk right now, so I was afraid he'd tried something..."

So **that** explained why he'd done that. Okay, I could forgive him for being an idiot. Depositing Riku into Sora's arms, I wandered off, throwing a "Have fun, you two," over my shoulder.

¤x¤x¤

Again, I found myself at the bar. But this time, I asked for water. When the bartender handed it to me, I started drinking it slowly, gaze wandering around the room.

I set down the water on the counter, distracted by the fact that Demyx seemed to be grinding against Zexion—though the smaller boy didn't seem to have much a problem with it, and was even reciprocating some.

When I turned back to my drink, I was already contemplating going home. I downed the rest of the water in one go, scrunching my face up at the foul taste it'd acquired somehow, but thought nothing of it.

I drifted away from the bar, only to bump into Axel. I was about to walk away again when his face split into a Cheshire grin, and he put an arm around my shoulders. I pushed him away again, but only half-heartedly.

"You look fucking _hot_ tonight, Roxy. H-O-T. Got it memorized?" He asked, peering down at me.

I completely ignored everything he said and went straight to complaining. "No. And I want to go home." I mumbled.

"Well, I know a way to cheer you up!" Without even bothering to tell me what it was, he took me by the hand and tugged me along—he was a good deal stronger than me, so I wouldn't have been able to break away if I'd tried.

¤x¤x¤

At that point, I didn't really notice when he sat down in a large circle, forcing me to sit down next to him. It didn't strike me as odd that people were spinning a bottle around and then kissing the person it landed on.

But when the bottle landed on **me**, I snapped right to attention. Slightly paranoid, I looked around the sea of people to see who'd spun the bottle, only to get a close-up shot of Axel.

Oh.

Well, shit.

His grin still hadn't gone away as he stood up, pulling me up alongside him. I wasn't _really_ going to kiss Axel, was I?

All logical thoughts left my head as I suddenly felt lips against my own.

At first, I could only blink a few times in shock, not responding at all; too caught up in staring at Axel. His eyes were closed, and he obviously wanted me to do **something**.

I let out a small gasp as I felt his tongue run over my lips, and he took that as an excuse to enter my mouth, sliding his tongue along mine.

So...this was what Axel tasted like. He was sweet, but also slightly sharp; smoky, too. Underneath all that, I experienced the tang of passion—bittersweet but lustful. He tasted...wonderful; I savored it, and after a few more seconds I began to reciprocate.

Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I molded my lips to his. Our tongues entwined as the two muscles fought for dominance, both of us breathing heavily.

I don't know how long it lasted, but all too soon Axel was pulling away from me. I whimpered slightly, before opening my eyes, and I realized everyone was staring at us.

I stared back for a minute, before turning and bolting back to the bar, leaving Axel behind.

¤x¤x¤

More time passed; I don't know how much. I was having trouble keeping track at that point. I asked the bartender for another drink, and he set a bottle in front of me, full to the brim. I raised it to my lips and tasted it hesitantly—it reminded me of watered-down lemonade.

I didn't like it, but I was thirsty, so I kept drinking it. When I was finished, I shoved it to the side and rested my head against the counter for a minute, only to turn to the side as I felt a hand on my back.

As I looked into Axel's confused face, I smiled vaguely; my eyelids felt heavy. "Hey..." I mumbled.

I'd already figured it all out. Someone had spiked my water before, and the bartender had given me beer.

Well, there is _one_ other problem with me being drunk. While I can't hold my liquor well, I never **seem** drunk.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, taking a seat next to me and leaning toward me.

I managed to nod before accidentally falling against him. The alcohol was already working its way through my system—and I made a mental note never to drink again. Even a small sip could fuck me up.

And boy, I was fucked up. I heard Axel inhale sharply before resting a hand on my shoulder. Breathing heavily, he lightly pushed me back into a proper sitting position. "Let's get out of here." He murmured into my ear.

I barely understood what he said, but I felt myself smiling, which Axel took as a yes. Standing, he took my hand, but I just swayed in place instead of walking forward. "Carry me..." I pouted.

Okay, so maybe I seem a _little_ drunk. But he'd never seen me drunk to begin with. He probably thought I was just loosening up because I was at a party.

Laughing softly, he brushed his hand against my cheek before leaning over and scooping me into his arms bridal style. No one even gave us a second look—half the people were stoned and worse had been seen.

As he made his way through the crowd, I felt my fingers curling tightly around his clothes. Being with Axel felt like a safe-point, but I wasn't about to trust my feelings.

In the back of my mind, I was hoping he wouldn't drop me; but I knew he wouldn't. However, I have a fear of heights—though this one was due to the fact that I'm short and Axel is tall. Farther to fall equals bad for Roxas.

I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, but I managed to squint slightly, head resting against Axel's chest as I looked out at the crowd. I could feel the steady beat of his heart, and truthfully it was starting to lull me off to sleep.

¤x¤x¤

But I was torn back to wakefulness by a loud shout that echoed throughout the room, even with the music blasting. I turned my head slightly, almost laughing as I caught sight of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo pushing their way past random people.

Yazoo was the oldest, and Kadaj, the youngest of the three. They were the older brothers of Riku; Kadaj by one year, Yazoo by five. Loz was in the middle at twenty. I didn't really know what their plans were—they just liked a party.

Actually, Yazoo didn't, but as the oldest he had to look out for his younger brothers. He also attended Neverwas University, as did Loz, but Kadaj, having just graduated from Oblivion High the year before, was waiting.

Yeah, pretty much everyone who graduates from our high school goes to Neverwas afterward, in case it wasn't obvious.

I watch them with vague interest. Kadaj had always amused me; he and I got along pretty well, but Loz was a crybaby and Yazoo, while serious like I was, just scared me.

The three of them passed by Axel and I; apparently looking around for Riku—Sora had my pity. The trio tended to be a bit...flamboyant when it came to their youngest brother.

I felt faintly sick, but I knew I wouldn't be throwing up anytime soon, something I was grateful for but also irritated about.

¤x¤x¤

Yet when I breathed in cool, fresh air, I looked around and realized Axel had taken us outside. Sighing, I closed my eyes, just barely suppressing a shiver as I felt Axel's breath on my face.

"So what'll it be? Are you thinking my place or yours?" He asked lowly. His voice held a faint teasing tone to it, but I didn't care.

Faintly, I groaned. "Let's go to your place." He didn't know where I lived anyways. His last visit had been in grade school.

I could practically feel the surprise emanating off him. "Y-You really want to?" He heard the shock in his own voice and coughed lightly, obviously trying to regain his composure.

However, I didn't care about his self-control at that point. "Mm-hmm...Yeah...I do."

"Well...okay..."

¤x¤x¤

I began drifting in and out sleep after that. I hadn't been to Axel's house in about six years—adding on to the fact that I was drunk, I didn't remember much. So, since he was walking, I assumed it was nearby.

¤x¤x¤

Sure enough, I was on the edge of sleep when the arrival at the pyromaniac's place brought me back. Leaning my head back against his chest, I blearily looked up, staring at all the windows up the side of the building.

"...Apartment?"

He laughed some. "Yeah; the 'rents kicked me out on my birthday."

I was fairly surprised to hear that. After all, his birthday had been six months ago. "Oh..."

"Eh, don't worry about it Roxy." One hand moved away from me, drifting around—I guessed he was looking for his keys, and I was proved correct when he brought his arm up, three silver keys dangling from a chain.

He took one of the keys and unlocked the door in front of us, stepping inside. I gazed around through half-open eyes, noting we were in the lobby...or whatever the ground floor of an apartment complex is.

¤x¤x¤

As he began walking up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice the great pains Axel took to ensure I wasn't uncomfortable throughout the journey.

But I also couldn't figure out if he was just being nice or not.

I ended up counting the floors as we continued moving up. When we finally came out on a landing, I almost laughed—we were on the eighth floor. Eight was Axel's favorite number.

I glanced at the number on the door and this time, I did let out a faint chuckle, one Axel didn't hear. Number thirteen..._my_ favorite number.

Okay, stupid reason to laugh, but I liked finding humor in the little things when it came to the redhead. Yeah, I'm head over heels for him...ugh, I sound like a girl.

Axel brought the keys up again and unlocked his door, pushing it open before making his way inside, still holding me in his arms.

¤x¤x¤

He shut the door with his foot before gazing down at me. I just stared back, unsure of what he wanted.

I let out a squeak of surprise as he leaned down and kissed me again.

It was different than before—still passionate, but I could taste the longing this time. The want, the need...maybe because I was drunk, but still, I responded almost eagerly, closing my eyes as I tilted my head up slightly, hoping to deepen the kiss.

I didn't pay attention to anything around me as I focused on Axel. So when I finally opened my eyes again as he pulled away, I could only guess we were in his room.

And that was when he set me down on his bed.

For a minute, I froze. When I'd asked him to take me to his house, I'd figured he'd let me crash on his couch, or something. I wondered if he was planning on letting me take his room instead, but when Axel started taking his shirt off, I realized how wrong I'd been.

Unconsciously, I couldn't help but stare. Axel, while tall, is almost freakishly skinny; and he tends to wear tight, form-fitting clothes. But as I looked at his chest, I noticed that he actually had subtle muscles; well defined but not exactly prominent.

I took in his form, feeling something like a pervert all the while. "A-Axel..." My tongue felt heavy—it was a bitch to try and speak.

I was cut off by Axel placing a finger to my lips. "Shh..." The second I was quiet again, he planted a swift kiss on my cheek, taking his hand away.

It worked. I was almost instantly under his spell. I was completely still—completely silent, my drunken mind taking in the fact that I was in **Axel's room**.

My eyes drifted for a few moments, taking in the red and black scheme of the room. Instantly I was reminded of fire and darkness; Axel's two absolute favorite things. The room wasn't really messy, but it was impossible to call clean.

I was quickly distracted from these thoughts by the fact that Axel's hand was under my shirt and slowly prying the clothing off.

Without thinking, I sat up slowly, allowing him to do so. I felt myself falling forward, but strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me in place.

After my shirt was off, I watched in a stupor as Axel sat down on the bed next to me, and before I could even attempt to get my thoughts together, he was kissing me again.

A faint whimper passed my lips—I was still utterly confused, but I was with _Axel_. That was about the only thing my mind was grasping.

The redhead pushed me back down on the bed and climbed over me, using his hands to hold his body up while he began sucking on my neck lightly.

Vaguely, I wondered if he'd done anything like this with anyone else. If there had been another person he took home and fucked their brains out—technically what he was planning on doing to me.

His mouth moved from my neck; I felt his bodyweight move; then his hands were running down my chest almost hesitantly, and my breath hitched.

This wasn't in the schedule. This didn't have any part of it. I wasn't supposed to attend the party—I wasn't supposed to be with Axel in his apartment. But as much as I told myself that, my body was unwilling to move.

I already _was_ with Axel at that point; and I honestly didn't want to leave. As against my agenda as this whole thing was...I preferred being with the redhead.

Each kiss he planted on my skin burned, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I loved the feeling.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, all but snuggling up against him as I sighed in content. Of course, Axel didn't just want to cuddle, so he pressed against me, kissing my cheeks, my nose; anywhere he could reach.

I was clinging to Axel pretty desperately, I admit. But I was in love with the guy, even if he didn't know it, and me being so drunk, it was hard to control my actions.

Unconsciously a moan passed my lips as Axel shifted his position, now nibbling on my ears, my neck, my shoulders, my chest...languidly, like I was moving through syrup, I brought my hands up, entwining them in his hair as my eyes slid shut.

Axel continued his ministrations on my body, though the faint still-sober part of my mind was glad I was still wearing my jeans. I guess Axel respected me that much, though his intent was still raging clear.

My pants would be coming off eventually. And so would his. I felt dizzy just thinking about it. Slowly, I was losing awareness of everything. If he ended up taking me, I doubted I'd fully remember it.

Even though I was with Axel, I knew I'd regret it all.

Just then, Axel's lips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, and I could not help but cry out. Jeez, we hadn't even fucked yet and he was already having this effect on me.

I shivered as I felt his breath in my ear, asking me questions I couldn't fully understand due to my lack of sobriety.

Okay, the still-rational part of my mind knew this was starting to go too far. Time to tell Axel what was really going on. "Mm-drunk..."

Shit, my lips felt glued together. I wasn't sure if he'd be able to understand me or not; I hoped he had; it was still hard to try and speak.

I guess he did register my words though, because I felt the pyromaniac freeze. The next question he asked stood out clearly in my head: "You're drunk?"

I _think_ I nodded, but I can't be sure.

However, when I felt Axel pull away again, I let out a faint groan in protest, only to hear him chuckling slightly, and I sighed in content when his lips touched my cheek. He murmured something I didn't catch, but blindly I reached out, somehow managing to wrap my arms around his neck and pulling him down next to me.

He said nothing in response, and I simply started nuzzling his neck. After that, I don't remember anything. I know we stayed like that for however long, until my actions caught up with me, and I completely passed out.

¤x¤x¤

The next morning I woke up...confused. Confused, and head throbbing like a mother fucker. I was spared some from the pain—which wasn't comforting, since it was still really painful—by the fact that I was still half asleep, and I could not help but notice how comfortable I was wrapped up in the sheets.

Sighing, I turned onto my side, only to come to a horrible realization.

Axel was sleeping next to me—his shirt off but pants on, and instantly my eyes snapped wide open, all traces of sleep leaving me—though the headache increased. Slowly, I looked down at myself, relieved to find that I was fully clothed, sans shirt.

And then, the memories of the night before hit me...and I fell back onto the bed with a groan. To my unfortunate luck, the noise caused Axel to stir.

He blinked at me, and I just stared, eyes wide. Frowning some, he leaned over and kissed my forehead lightly. "Morning..." He sounded hesitant, pulling back away from me, concern and confusion reflected in his eyes.

My eyes widened even more, and before I could think, I was off the bed, reaching down to the floor and pulling my socks, shoes, and shirt on. Axel watched me quietly, pushing himself up on one arm. "Roxas...?"

I ran.

Out his door, down the stairs, into the street...I ran all the way home. In the back of my mind, I was grateful Axel's apartment was near my house—in fact, I was glad I recognized the area at all.

¤x¤x¤

When I burst through the door to my house, out of breath, I was greeted by the sight of Riku and Sora, making out on the couch. I stared at them for a second; they didn't notice me until I coughed rather loudly, purposely attracting their attention.

Sora looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he turned red, pushing Riku off him so the silver-haired boy landed flat on the floor.

Caught by surprise, a curse flew out of Riku's mouth, and he scowled, face flushed; gazing at me as he rose to his feet. "Where—"

He was cut off spectacularly by Sora, who had jumped to his feet, pushing past his boyfriend and approaching me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and shaking me some.

"Where were you last night? When mom asked, I lied and said you were spending the night at a friend's, and that you'd told me to tell her!"

I stared blankly at my brother, breathing regulated once more; unbelieving that he was capable of thinking up such a lie.

"...Okay, so Riku made it up..."

I smirked slightly, knowing I'd been right. Riku; now composed once more; walked over and pulled Sora away from me gently, hugging him close. Sora blushed again, and Riku cast me a knowing glance.

Damn, I _hated_ that look. It was like he was seeing into the depths of my soul. And it was a **creepy** feeling.

They were both, apparently, waiting for me to answer, cued by their expectant looks. "I was—" No excuse was coming to mind, but suddenly Sora perked up. "Oh, the food; it might burn soon!"

They'd been making out whenever my brother wasn't confined to the kitchen for the food he was making?

...Idiots.

Sora bolted from the room, Riku lingering behind before his boyfriend's call made him turn away.

I was grateful for the distraction. See, Sora has the attention span of a toaster (read: non-existent). No, actually, he's a toaster on methamphetamine. And I mean that in the kindest, most brotherly way possible. Now that he was focused on food, he'd forget he'd asked me anything to begin with.

I rubbed my temples; my head was still pounding, though I knew if I took some aspirin I'd feel better. However, I was also sure that the pain would go away on its own eventually.

Since the aspirin was in the kitchen, where Sora and Riku were, I suddenly found myself willing to put up with the headache.

So I went upstairs and began doing my homework, in hopes it would distract me from the pain.

¤x¤x¤

It was Sunday. Two days after the party and twenty-four hours since I'd woken up in Axel's apartment. I was still trying to shake that detail out of my head, but it felt like stabbing me in the side; continually.

¤x¤x¤

Of course, I'd finished my homework last night. Then I'd taken a long ass shower and used up all the hot water in order to make myself feel better. It hadn't really _worked_, but I was definitely calmer than I'd been.

Shortly after my shower, Sora had barged into my room to announce that Yuffie had called; and that she wouldn't be back until Tuesday due to her job. Also, if the two of us could both get to school on Monday by ourselves, that would be great.

...Yeah, that whole "Monday" thing wasn't happening. Sora and I weren't going to bother, and Riku was probably just going to spend the day with us.

¤x¤x¤

Anyways, back to Sunday. My brother and his boyfriend were out for the day, and I was home alone. I officially dubbed it, "me day."

Mainly, "me day" was dedicated to doing...absolutely nothing. Literally; I was trying to forget everything, and that was why I was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but boxers while I stared mindlessly at the TV.

Unfortunately, my plan wasn't working too well, because my thoughts continually kept drifting back to Axel. For the record, I was considering giving myself amnesia at that point.

Even though I'd been drunk, I remembered every detail almost excruciatingly well. Sure, it was all a little fuzzy, but there weren't any gaps in my memory.

The TV was a _terrible_ distraction. As in; it wasn't distracting me **at all**. Ugh...stupid, lousy, useless piece of technology.

¤x¤x¤

My trail of thought was going nowhere. So I couldn't figure out if it was a blessing or a curse when the doorbell rang.

I guess it was more of a curse. After all, no one ever came over to visit me. Only Sora or Yuffie; I'd told Naminé never to visit, so she'd call, but that was rare as it was. It wasn't a huge surprise that I was left out of the loop. Anti-social people didn't get visitors.

I put the TV on mute, bored and vaguely listening to the doorbell. There was almost unwritten rule in the house: If no one answered after five minutes, no one was home. But the doorbell kept going.

In truth, it was actually starting to piss me off some. Constant loud noises tended to annoy me. I only put up with Sora because he was family. Everyone else was barely tolerated.

For ten straight minutes, the ringing persisted. So, fairly annoyed, I got up, walking over to the door.

I didn't bother making myself decent. I did have my boxers, and the shower from the night before still lingered on me.

¤x¤x¤

I opened the door, all ready to cuss whoever was bothering my _exciting_ day **far**, **far** away...only to nearly choke in surprise.

Standing on the threshold to my house...

...was Axel.

And he looked just as surprised to see me.

"A-Axel?! W-What are you _doing_ here?" I finally managed to get out, after several minutes of gaping. It had been **years** since he'd been to my house.

The phone calls, sleepovers, and all around "hanging out" had just...faded. I was shocked he remembered where I lived.

But, that aside, Axel was **at my house**. He was definitely the one person I didn't want to see at that point. Hell, I'd even take _Kairi_ over him. That's saying something.

The staring contest continued for a few minutes, before Axel coughed and broke the silence.

"I have a question for you, Roxas."

At first, I didn't understand. He'd come all this way to ask me a _question_? Well, he was wasting his time...

"Did you kiss back because you were drunk or because you like me?"

...Fuck.

For a full minute, I couldn't answer. And when I finally was able to think of something, it came out jumbled.

"W-W-Well y-ou s-see, I-I was j-just um..."

Ah, so much for _that_ working out.

Slowly, Axel came closer toward me, concern reflected in his eyes; I promptly looked away. Ever since that night, I'd been more confused than ever about Axel—confused about his feelings for me.

"Are you in love with me?"

My head jerked up, but there was no mocking tone in Axel's voice, no amusement in his eyes. He was more serious than I'd ever seen him.

Somehow, I was able to fix my speech.

"You know I'm straight."

"That's not what I asked."

Swallowing, I bit my lip. "Why do you want to know?"

Frustrated, he pounded his hand against the door frame. "Dammit, Roxas! Nothing has ever been more important than this! Just tell me!"

Even though I'd shoved Axel away constantly, and "rejected" him in a sense, I'd never full out lied to him. Even when we were younger, I'd never been able to.

"So what if I am? I'm still straight!"

I don't think either of us was really expecting that response. Axel blinked in confusion for a minute, before letting a grin cross his features. "Maybe you're Axelsexual."

I snorted. "Fat chance. It's more...complicated then that."

I expected him to start probing me, asking me what I meant.

What I didn't expect was for his smile to grow and for him to dive down and hug me.

I stifled a gasp—though Axel often had his arm around my shoulder, or ensured he'd brush against me, he'd never flat out hugged me. I was stiff at first, but slowly, I fell into it, returning the hug fiercely and pressing my head against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I knew he was asking in reference to why I'd hidden my feelings. He didn't seem too intrigued by the "complications."

Sighing, I led him farther into the house before closing the door, then fell onto the couch and patted it, gesturing for him to sit next to me. And after six years, I finally told him everything.

¤x¤x¤

He was a good listener, I admit. By the time I was finished, something resembling regret was in his eyes.

"You _should_ have told me." He mumbled.

"And what would I have said?"

That stopped him. "I don't—I mean—Damn, I don't know. You could have just kissed me or something."

"I had Naminé. And I still do."

He didn't look all too happy to hear that, especially since he knew she was nothing more than a fake girlfriend. "She'll understand."

"Yes." I agreed. "But no one else will."

"You actually care what they think? You surprise me, Roxas."

I bit back a scathing retort—he and I both knew the day I cared what others thought, the world would explode. At least, that was how my brother had put it.

He was right, though. From anyone's point of view, it would seem like I was hiding my sexuality because I was afraid of what people would think.

"I just...don't want to let Yuffie down. Even though she accepted Sora, I could tell she was kind of hurt." True, I wasn't terribly fond of the psycho ninja woman, but she had given Sora and I a home.

"You're too much of a people pleaser."

Hurt flashed in my eyes for a split second, and I looked away from him.

"Sorry."

I shrugged—what else could I do? What he said was pretty much the truth. Even though I never acted like it, I hated letting other people down.

Suddenly, Axel grabbed my arm and forced me to face him, face solemn. "Roxas, you don't have to do what Yuffie wants. If you don't love Naminé, that's fine. But you love me. So be with me." He murmured softly.

I could feel the heat rising to my face as I pulled away from him.

"B-but I'm not a-allowed to have a boyfriend." I stammered. "R-Remember? Sora's mom...and grandkids..."

"We'll work around it."

I didn't know how, but at that point, I knew being with Axel was what I wanted more than anything. And I trusted him; I knew he'd think of something.

I leaned back against the couch, scant inches from him as he threw his arm over the back of the piece of furniture. Both of us were comfortable where we were, the TV still flashing random images but still muted.

The moment of truth was approaching, along with many consequences depending on my answer.

On Tuesday, I would go back to school—but what would I _do_? Continue ignoring Axel? That would be harder now that he knew how I really felt. Especially since I still didn't know how **he** felt.

Even though I knew he was eager for an answer, I wanted to make sure of everything. "But I still don't know how you feel. Do you love _me_?" I questioned hesitantly.

He blinked owlishly at me, as if surprised I even asked.

"Love you? Roxas, I stopped myself from taking advantage of you because you were drunk, even though all I wanted was to have my way with you. I flirt with you all the time. I try to give my attention to you, even though people follow me everywhere. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend! If that doesn't prove my love..." he chuckled half-heartedly. "Then I'm screwed."

I couldn't tell if I was shocked by his answer or not. I felt it was a rather out of character and serious remark from Axel—then again, when he got serious he meant nothing but the truth. I just continued staring at him, trying to figure out how to respond.

However, Axel still wanted an answer; faster than I was stalling. "What do you say, Rox?"

I knew the right thing to do, the **smart** thing to do, was to just deny him even though the truth was out, and do what everyone else said was fine. What Yuffie said was fine. To keep hiding what no one else knew about me.

Naminé had always told me to be true to myself. When I'd asked her what she meant, she'd smiled and told me I'd understand one day.

I think I finally did. At that point, I was sick of denying what _I_ wanted just so everyone else could be happy.

Sighing, I leaned a bit closer to him, brushing my hand against his cheek lightly.

"...Okay."

He grinned, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

¤x¤x¤

You could say, from that day on, my schedule was a bit different.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay. So this is the last chapter of this story. I guess it's just a measly two-shot, but whatever. So, at this moment, pretty much everywhere across the world is celebrating AkuRoku day (meaning it's currently 8/13). I am no different. I fangirled with a few friends of mine for hours. And it's only three hours into AkuRoku Day to begin with. Anyways. I realize the ending is slightly vague; and I apologize if the kiss and...bedroom scene were a bit childish or pathetic. I've never bothered trying to write scenes like that and doing so makes me extremely nervous. Comment on that, if you want to. I noticed the favorites and reviews didn't quite add up, which is slightly rude, but thank you for doing so, reviewers and other fans alike. Though, I'm still a review whore, and I want reviews. Tell me how much it sucks; tell me how much you loved it; tell me it's boring. I don't care what you say. But, I digress. This story will not have a sequel, or another chapter, or anything of the like. The reactions are deigned to one's imagination. Just know I saw them as good when I wrote this. I believe Axel and Roxas deserve their own happy ending. Well, **Happy AkuRoku Day** everyone!


End file.
